Cinta Pertama
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jihoon selalu lupa menanyakan cinta pertama Woojin. Dan hari ini ia baru tahu siapa gadis yang membuat kembarannya itu tidak tertarik untuk pacaran hingga sekarang; tingkat akhir SMA [ Wanna One ; woojinXjihoon ; 2park ; gs!jihoon ; twins! ]


Park Woojn baru saja selesai membersihkan ranjang ketika seseorang menerobos pintu kamar dan menghadiahi pelukan erat.

"Hey," panggil Woojin. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak lama Woojin merasakan kaos bagian depannya lembab.

Woojin mulai panik saat gadis itu kini mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil. Lelaki itu mulai mengelus pelan puncak kepala si gadis.

"Jihoon? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

Gadis bernama Jihoon itu masih enggan bicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti masalahnya jika kau seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, walaupun kita kembar."

Jihoon sudah tidak lagi memeluk kembarannya, tetapi ia masih menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Woojin. Si kembaran tersenyum maklum, lalu menuntun si kakak -karena Jihoon lahir beberapa menit lebih awal- untuk duduk di ranjang. Woojin mengacak gemas punak kepala Jihoon, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh. Langkah selanjutnya terhenti karena lengannya ditahan Jihoon.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon pelan dengan suara yang sedikit sengau akibat menangis.

Woojin tersenyum, tangan sebelahnya terulur untuk menggengam tangan Jihoon yang masih menempel. "Aku mau ambil es krim dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"Astaga Jihoon!"

.

.

.

"Sudah mau cerita?" tanya Woojin.

Jihoon terlihat menimbang sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya menatap Woojin. "Tapi, janji tidak marah?"

"Tidak janji."

"Ih Woojin!"

Woojin tersenyum melihat kembarannya merengut. "Memangnya masalah dengan siapa?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan polaroid yang tergantung rapi di dekat rak buku kamar Woojin. "Bae Jinyoung."

Seakan Jihoon menyebutkan mantera, senyuman Woojin secara ajaib menghilang. Rahangnya mengeras, genggamannya pada sendok mengerat, emosinya perlahan meningkat.

"Woojin," panggil Jihoon. "Jangan marah."

"Apa dia pergi dengan Daehwi, lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dengan alasan menemani Ibunya pergi ke Busan, lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk, lagi.

"Kau melihat mereka tetapi kau langsung pergi, lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk seiring dengan kristal yang jatuh dari matanya yang indah.

Woojin ingin berteriak dan memukul atau menghajar sesuatu untuk meredakan amarahnya. Tetapi itu semua sirna ketika Jihoon menatapnya dan berkata lirih,

" _Jangan Woojin. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Bae Jinyoung dan menyayangi Lee Daehwi"_

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung adalah cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih Park Jihoon. Lee Daehwi adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu Park Jihoon. Park Woojin adalah saudara kembar sekaligus adik dari Park Jihoon. Lee Daehwi adalah gadis ketiga yang selalu dijaga oleh Park Woojin, posisi pertama dan kedua adalah sang Ibu dan Park Jihoon. Bae Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya orang yang Park Woojin selalu ingin habisi selama ini, karena mempermainkan cinta kembaran dan sepupunya.

"Woojin," panggil Jihoon sesaat setelah kembarannya memasukkan barang ke bagasi mobil.

Woojin dan Jihoon beda sekolah, Jihoon di sekolah reguler, sedangkan Woojin di sekolah khusus lelaki dengan sistem asrama. Keduanya hanya bertemu saat liburan dan Woojin harus kembali ke asrama dua hari sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, seperti sekarang.

"Woojin, Jihoon memanggilmu nak," tegur sang Ibu.

Woojin menoleh dan mendapati si gadis sedang merengut sambil bersedekap. Membuat Woojin terkekeh dan mendekat dengan cepat.

"Ada apa? Kau pasti akan menangis karena kutinggal lagi ke asrama," goda Woojin.

Jihoon melotot, "Ih kenapa juga aku menangisimu!"

"Lupa? Lima tahun lalu saat aku masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama kau kan… Aduh Park Jihoon jangan menggigit pipiku!"

Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian tertawa melihat Woojin yang sibuk mengaduh sambil mengelus pipi.

Lama-lama Jihoon jadi khawatir karena Woojin tak kunjung selesai mengaduh. Tangan putih itu terulur untuk ikut mengelus pipi Woojin, "Sakit sekali?"

Satu detik berikutnya, tangan Woojin yang lainnya bergerak cepat untuk mencubit hidung Jihoon selama beberapa detik.

"ADUH PARK WOOJIN!"

Woojin tertawa ketika melihat hidung mancung kembarannya itu sewarna tomat, sangat kontras dengan kulit yang sewarna salju.

Jihoon sibuk menggerutu sambil mengelus hidungnya yang masih terasa ngilu, karena Woojin mencubit hidungnya terlalu keras. Sampai ia akhirnya mengingat sesuatu yang selalu lupa ditanyakan.

"Woojin, pernah memiliki cinta pertama, kan?" tanya Jihoon.

Woojin mengerutkan keningnya karena pertanyaan random Jihoon.

"Aku ingin tahu, karena selama ini kau tidak pernah menyinggungnya sama sekali denganku. Kau mau bermain rahasia denganku, ya?"

Woojin tersenyum, padahal ritme jantungnya berubah tidak karuan.

"Jihoon," panggil Woojin.

Jihoon mendongak, menatap Woojin. "Hn?"

"Pernah dengar bahwa cinta pertama seorang lelaki adalah saudara perempuannya?"

"Hah?"

"Woojin, ayo berangkat!"

Woojin menengok dan menemukan sang Ayah sudah ada di dalam mobil. Yang dipanggil hanya mengacungkan ibu jari.

Woojin berbalik kembali untuk menatap Jihoon yang masih _blank ,_ "Aku pergi dulu, Park Jihoon."

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya orang yang Park Woojin selalu ingin habisi selama ini, karena mempermainkan cinta kembaran dan sepupunya, karena Bae Jinyoung membuat cinta pertama Park Woojin menangis, karena Bae Jinyoung menjadi kekasih orang yang Park Woojin cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah yang menunggu Knock, Day(s), Soebardjo's, dan Wrong Way?


End file.
